Making it Happen: The Tale of a Tweet
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Melina tweeted the move she likes getting used on her best...it leads to more than she bargained for, not that that's a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Inspired by a tweet from Melina answering a fan question about what move she likes getting used on her most. Her answer was "I love to get Widow's Peaked." I took it and ran from there. I got all of the wrestling moves in here from the Wikipedia pages, you can look them up if you get curious. Also, the wrestling in this story is meant to be real, but that doesn't mean the ladies don't like putting on a good show too. Written for Lodylodylody's birthday.

**Disclaimer:** They don't belong to me, much as my dreams might suggest otherwise.

*****'*****

**THE TROUBLE WITH TWEETS**

Melina was in the middle of an intense workout when she was interrupted by a very familiar voice cutting through her concentration.

"So, I hear you like getting Widow's Peaked."

She set her weights down and looked up to see the smugly smirking visage of Victoria leaning against a pillar watching her.

Melina scoffed but grinned. She tilted her chin towards Victoria by way of greeting and queried, "What are you doing here?"

Victoria pushed off the wall with easy grace and came closer, she was smiling, "Read your tweet. Thought we should make that happen sometime soon."

Melina's eyebrow lifted, "A match?"

Victoria nodded once and grinned predatorily, "What do you think?"

"Hell yes!" Melina stood from the bench she'd been using and punched Victoria's arm in a friendly way. "When and where?"

Victoria laughed, "So eager to get your butt kicked?"

"Hey! No one said I'd be losing," Melina pointed out, "but I'm not dumb enough to pass up an opportunity to wrestle someone who actually knows what she's doing in the ring. They've had me feuding with these model girls for months. I want a real match and you are just the person to give it to me."

Victoria leered, ran her hand down Melina's arm, and said suggestively, "That's not all I could give you if you're so desperate."

Melina rolled her eyes, more amused than bothered by Victoria's keeping up their old shtick of Victoria being more than a little gay for her. "Not that desperate, chica," she said as Victoria stuck her tongue out at her, "But it is good to see you. I hear you've been having some trouble with the TNA people."

Victoria waved a hand dismissively, "They didn't want to treat me like the asset I am when my contract was up. I left. They realized I was the best they had and gave me a better deal. End of story. Now I get to pound on Barbies all the time. Not very challenging but good for a paycheck."

"Sounds like we're in the same boat," Melina said.

"That's why I'm here," Victoria agreed. "You up for a match with me?"

"Bring it on."

"Believe me," Victoria replied as she sauntered away with a wink and a wave, "I intend to."

***'***

A week later and the plans they had laid came to fruition. Melina stood in the ring over the prone body of Alicia, whom she had just won the title belt from, and in the midst of her victory celebrations loud music began to play over the speakers signaling the entrance of a new player.

Melina could hear the shock and excitement from the crowd and the announcers as she turned to focus fully on the entrance ramp where Victoria stood looking ready for a rumble. So focused was she that she didn't even notice Alicia roll her way out of the ring or the in-ring official gingerly removing the belt from her hands. She was too jazzed about finally getting a match worth her time and too eager to wrestle Victoria to pay attention to anything but her new opponent.

Victoria easily hopped into the ring and tried to stare her down.

They were both bristling and ready for action, warily circling each other. It had been a long time since they'd faced off against one another, but each knew the other had only gotten better in that time. Instead of making them nervous that only made them more excited to put each other to the test.

Melina felt like grinning as she watched Victoria but she kept up her in-ring mask of anger and determination. Suddenly, she charged!

Melina ran at Victoria with her arms outstretched, ready to take the other woman to the mat, but Victoria met her evenly and they locked into a grapple. Pushing each other back and forth, hands seeking purchase to toss the other, they struggled until the official separated them.

Victoria was the first to charge this time and Melina braced herself to grapple again but was instead met by a pair of booted feet crashing into her chest. Winded, she fell over. She rolled quickly back up and out of a lunging Victoria's path forcing her opponent to trip into the ropes.

Melina took the opportunity to get in a few good boots of her own before pulling Victoria off the ropes and throwing her forcefully to the mat. While Victoria was down Melina attempted a jackknife pin but was unable to keep her grip on the struggling Victoria. She rolled away and stood when her hold was broken.

The two circled each other once more before Melina came at Victoria with a series of kicks designed to push her opponent onto the ropes, which worked splendidly. She hung Victoria on the top rope and pulled them into a rope hung Boston Crab, holding it until the official's count reached the limit. Victoria rolled over the top rope as she was released and fell out of the ring.

When Victoria climbed back in Melina wasted no time in performing a lariat and taking Victoria to the mat again. She went for her signature California Dream but Victoria managed to elbow Melina's ribs and roll her way out of the lock. Melina got to her feet and prepared to face Victoria once more.

Victoria surged off the mat and came at Melina with a combination of punches to her midsection and head that shocked Melina with their intensity and thoroughly dazed the Latina. Before Melina had regained her senses Victoria had her up in the air and primed for the Widow's Peak maneuver, her arms trapped and legs hooked over Victoria's hips. She became cognizant enough to know this was going to hurt and she was sure her face reflected her shock and dread at being so easily trapped.

Victoria slammed Melina into the mat so hard that Melina blacked out for a moment.

When she regained consciousness Victoria had won the match and she was being strapped into a barber's chair in the middle of the ring. Victoria grinned evilly and waved the buzzing clippers teasingly in front of Melina's eyes.

Melina realized with horror that she really should have been paying attention to the announcers before the start of this match, then she'd have known it was a hair match at least. She doubted she could have fought any harder than she had, but she'd have at least been a little bit more prepared for this outcome.

She strained against the bindings and yelled defiance as Victoria gleefully buzzed a swath through her hair. She continued to rant and rail, spitting vitriol and curses, promising vengeance as her locks fell limply to the floor. The crowd ate it up.

When Victoria finished she handed the clippers to the official and posing as the crowd roared approval.

The official released Melina's bindings and she flashed out of her seat to attack Victoria from behind, dropping the powerful wrestler and working her over. The crowd roared even louder, loving the action, and Melina felt a sense of satisfaction that this match had gone so much better than she'd expected even though she'd lost her hair.

She was grabbed by security and dragged out of the ring, up the ramp, and out of view of the cameras struggling and shouting the whole way. When they got into the back hallways she calmed and security set her on her feet where she waited.

***'***

Victoria soon appeared carrying the title belt. She caught Melina's eyes and grinned.

"Hell of a match," Victoria said.

"Sure was," Melina agreed.

"We should do it again sometime."

Melina laughed. "Maybe after my hair grows back," she said as she rubbed her hand curiously over her newly shorn scalp. "Feels weird."

Victoria came into Melina's personal space and rubbed her free hand over Melina's head and smiled, "Looks good on you."

"Oh?"

"Sure," Victoria said, then waggled her eyebrows as she continued, "I'd do you."

They both laughed as Victoria slung an arm around Melina's shoulders and Melina threw hers around Victoria's waist and they teased and laughed their way all the way to the locker rooms.

Melina ran her hand over her scalp again and thought she might take Victoria up on that offer one of these days.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** Well, what say you? Review.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE ENDING: SURPRISES**

A week later and the plans they had laid came to fruition. Melina stood in the ring over the prone body of Alicia, whom she had just won the title belt from, and in the midst of her victory celebrations loud music began to play over the speakers signaling the entrance of a new player.

Melina could hear the shock and excitement from the crowd and the announcers as she turned to focus fully on the entrance ramp where Victoria stood looking ready for a rumble. So focused was she that she didn't even notice Alicia roll her way out of the ring or the in-ring official gingerly removing the belt from her hands. She was too jazzed about finally getting a match worth her time and too eager to wrestle Victoria to pay attention to anything but her new opponent.

Victoria easily hopped into the ring and tried to stare her down.

They were both bristling and ready for action, warily circling each other. It had been a long time since they'd faced off against one another, but each knew the other had only gotten better in that time. Instead of making them nervous that only made them more excited to put each other to the test.

Melina felt like grinning as she watched Victoria but she kept up her in-ring mask of anger and determination. She charged suddenly and swiftly.

Melina ran at Victoria with her arms outstretched, ready to take the other woman to the mat, but Victoria met her evenly and they locked into a grapple. Pushing each other back and forth, hands seeking purchase to toss the other, they struggled until the official separated them.

Victoria was the first to charge this time and Melina braced herself to grapple again but was instead met by a pair of booted feet crashing into her chest. Winded, she fell over. She rolled quickly back up and out of a lunging Victoria's path forcing her opponent to trip into the ropes.

Melina took the opportunity to get in a few good boots of her own before pulling Victoria off the ropes and throwing her forcefully to the mat. While Victoria was down Melina attempted a jackknife pin but was unable to keep her grip on the struggling Victoria. She rolled away and stood when her hold was broken.

The two circled each other once more before Melina came at Victoria with a series of kicks designed to push her opponent onto the ropes, which worked splendidly. She hung Victoria on the top rope and pulled them into a rope hung Boston Crab, holding it until the official's count reached the limit. Victoria rolled over the top rope as she was released and fell out of the ring.

When Victoria climbed back in Melina wasted no time in performing a lariat and taking Victoria to the mat again. She went for her signature California Dream but Victoria managed to elbow Melina's ribs and roll her way out of the lock. Melina got to her feet and prepared to face Victoria once more.

Victoria surged off the mat and came at Melina with a combination of punches to her midsection and head that shocked Melina with their intensity and thoroughly dazed the Latina. Before Melina had regained her senses Victoria had her up in the air and primed for the Widow's Peak maneuver, her arms trapped and legs hooked over Victoria's hips. She became cognizant enough to know this was going to hurt and she was sure her face reflected her shock and dread at being so easily trapped.

Victoria slammed Melina into the mat so hard that Melina blacked out for a moment.

But as Victoria turned Melina over and attempted a cover Melina regained her senses and kicked out just in time.

Victoria shouted "Oh come on!" as Melina stumbled to her feet.

Melina knew she couldn't drag this match out much longer. Victoria had really done a number on her and she was feeling each blow she'd taken.

Victoria obviously wasn't pleased Melina was still up and fighting and it showed as she growled and ran at Melina with her arm out in an attempt to clothesline her. Melina ducked which sent Victoria into the ropes but she bounced off and attempted to use the momentum to grab Melina, but Melina was better prepared and clotheslined Victoria instead.

Victoria didn't stay down long, so Melina wasn't able to attempt a pin. Instead as soon as Victoria was standing Melina launched into what was called the Divastator, a series of multiple kicking combinations which staggered Victoria but didn't take her down. The taller diva stood dazed near the ropes and Melina knew how she would end this.

Melina stepped up on the ropes and grabbed Victoria around the head, then she perfectly executed her Extreme Makeover, leaping from the rope and turning in mid air twisting Victoria around and forcing her face first into the mat. Melina, now exhausted, leaned up onto her knees and turned the unconscious Victoria over. She grabbed Victoria's leg and covered her, pinning her shoulders to the mat and holding until the official called the three count.

Melina had won.

She got to her feet and raised her hands over her head declaring her victory to an ecstatic crowd. She climbed up on one of the turnbuckles, sat, and flashed her hand symbol above her head.

When she climbed down she was confused to see a barber's chair set in the middle of the ring until she realized the only reason it could be there. Melina laughed, uproariously, which started the crowd hooting and hollering. So overcome with mirth Melina bent over and slapped her knee repeatedly while the official pushed a set of clippers into her hand before stepping over to help Victoria to her feet and attempting to guide her to the chair.

Victoria quickly realized what was happening and pushed him away. She slid out of the ring in a rush trying to escape. Ring security hemmed her in and stopped her fleeing to the exits.

Melina called, "Oh no you don't!" She dropped the clippers and caught the still recklessly scrambling Victoria and grabbed her by the arms. She held Victoria's arms behind her back and began dragging her towards the ring and the chair, "You're not getting out of this one. Not after putting me through all of that."

Victoria struggled against Melina's hold, jumping and twisting trying to get Melina to release her. Melina wouldn't let her go. Victoria shouted and railed and pleaded, playing up the hysterics and sucking the crowd in. Melina and ring security got Victoria back into the ring and into the chair, strapping her in.

The clippers were once again pressed into Melina's hand and Melina grinned down at the frantically struggling Victoria.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Melina gloated. She turned on the clippers and let their buzz catch Victoria's attention.

Victoria went still, her eyes wide as she tried to fast talk her way out of getting shorn. "You know, this was supposed to be a friendly match, Mel. There's no need to take it so far." Victoria, as she spoke, leaned backwards and away from the ever so slowly approaching clippers.

"That's funny, Victoria," Melina said, pulling the clippers away and striking a thoughtful pose, "I didn't even know this was a hair match until they put the chair in the ring after I won. And you were fighting really hard. Now, I know you'd have no problem if it were me in that chair," Melina smirked, "And since you wouldn't feel guilty, neither will I." With that she gleefully dragged the clippers through Victoria's hair while Victoria howled.

Melina laughed and the crowd cheered as each lock fell heavily to the floor. Victoria growled and howled, snarling up at Melina, "I will get you for this."

"Yeah, yeah," Melina dismissed, "Tell it to someone who didn't just kick your ass."

Melina buzzed the last locks of hair and tossed the clippers to the floor. She condescendingly tapped Victoria on the head and left the ring to disappear behind closed doors while officials released a sullen and seething Victoria to face the mercies of the audience.

***'***

Victoria soon appeared sucking on her teeth and cracking her knuckles. She looked up and saw Melina waiting for her.

"Hell of a match," Victoria said.

"Sure was," Melina agreed.

"We should do it again sometime. I owe you one for this." Victoria pointed to her now bald pate and raised her eyebrow ironically.

Melina chuckled. "Maybe after your hair grows back," she said. She reached up to playfully rub Victoria's head, "Works for you. Who knew you'd look so good bald?"

"Please," Victoria scoffed, "I always look good."

"Ha! You know, your confidence is one of your most attractive qualities," Melina teased.

Victoria grinned, "I could show you some other even more attractive qualities if you'd come out to dinner with me."

Melina shook her head and laughed intending to turn her down, but she looked up into Victoria's bright grin and laughing eyes and thought she could definitely do worse than go out to dinner with her vivacious and beautiful friend. She surprised them both by saying, "Alright. Sure."

Victoria smiled and said, "See you in the showers."

"Hey," Melina replied, "No peeking!"

Victoria laughed.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** Better ending? Review.


End file.
